Tsardom of Volhynia
Overview The Tsardom of Volhynia is led by Tsar Boris Romanov, who fought alongside with the Eastern Legion forces in the Bosnian conflict and the Republic of Baltia/Eastern Legion conflict. The Tsar together with his righthand man, Ivan Barkov and the Grand Duchy of Baltia murdered President Avdonin in his own residence and took over New Ukraine, renaming it Tsardom of Volhynia. Equipment Weapons Tsardom of Volhynian uses a varity amount of weapons and vehicles. The Army and the Navy uses the AK-12 and the AK-74M as their standard assault rifles. The Volhynian Marine Corp. uses more western weapons though, they use the M16 and M4 series, and they also use rifles like the M14 or even the German Gewehr 41. Land Vehicles When it comes to vehicles, aircrafts and navy ships, then the Legion uses the Russian Gaz Tiger as their main car, APCs are also used, and it is the BMP and BTR-80. The Legion is currently using T-72 and T-80 tanks, but they will soon change to Leopard tank series or to the T-90. Fleet The Legion has with the help of Grand Duchy of Baltia, built their own fleet, and they consists of MK10 landing crafts and a custom built ship called EEC Frigate MK1. Branches of the Royal Volhynian Armed Forces Royal Volhynian Army The Volhynian Army consists mostly of conscripts, who is forced to serve 6-9 months depending on what unit they choose. If the conscript chooses a special regiment, like the Life Guard regiment, then they serve 9 months instead of 6 months. But the Army also has better trained soldiers, who volunteered or signed the VAC. They goes through hard training using techniques from the roman legionary training. Volunteers: The "Volunteers" were prisioners from the prisons in Volhynia. These "soldiers" are convicts who volunteered to fight for Volhynia. They consists of all kinds of criminals, murders, thieves and much more. They have first been deployed to Kovel where they've shown great work, brutally killing Baltian soldiers with beheadings and beating. They are being commanded by a Legionary officer, to keep them in order and away from civilians. They are recognised wearing mixed camouflage clothing, gear and weapons. Volhynian Conscripts: Conscripts are normally middle and lower class citizens forced into the army, at the age of 18, 19, 20. Depending on their education at the current moment. Meaning that if the citizen is 18 and currently attending college, then the citizen will do his time when he finishes college. The conscript is armed with the AK-12 or the AK-74 and equipped with an older uniform like the U/76(Uniform 1976) which is a brown uniform, with American and Soviet mixed gear. In case of an invasion, all males aged 16-60 years old are forced into the army, education or job does not matter anymore, and if they are on vacation then they are required to return home, if they fail to return then their citizenship will be taken away, and they will be hunted down by VSS agents. These conscripts are normally given old weapons like the AK-74 to the AK-12, depending on what their unit is given. Volhynian Infantry "Legionaries": These soldiers are volunteers or conscripts who signed the V.A.C (Volhynian Army Contract". They can be recognised by wearing the newest "U/16" uniform. The Legionary is equipped with the AK-12 or the AK-74M with different kinds of attachments, depending on their rank. The legionary also get to use special weapons like shotguns and light machine guns. The Legionary are also a fearful enemy when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Volhynian Shock Legionaries: Legionaries that specialises in quick and effective attacks. They were the ones that took Kovel back, from the socalist threat, back in the Eastern Legion v Baltia conflict. The shock Legionaries are an old regiment, they fought in the battle of Waterloo. They showed great skill in the battle, even though they lost the battle. The Shock Legionaries wears the U/16 uniform, and is equipped with the AK-12 or sub-machine guns. Volhynian Life Guard Regiment: The Volhynian lifeguards, they guard the Royal family from any threat. They wear a black uniform instead of the U/16. They are armed with the AK-12 rifle and the Gewehr 42, but only at ceremonies and guarding outside around the palace. The Guards regiment consists of both conscripts and legionaries. Volhynian Rangers: These men are specially trained sharpshooters. They are normally legionaries who have shown great skill in combat. They are armed with SVD sniper rifles and they wear the normal U/16 uniform. Military Police(MP): These men are the military police of the Volhynian military. Their job is to maintain peace and order among deployed troops and troops at home. They normally also help local police in other countries that happens to have troops deployed in them. They are recognised wearing the normal U/16 uniform, red berets or caps. Royal Volhynian Legion Special Forces Cossacks: The Cossacks are special trained soldiers, that specializes in the serbian martial art known as Real Aikido. The Cossacks also has the newest equipment, Volhynia have. Cossacks are also paratroopers and normally drop from planes when deployed. The Cossacks wears the U/16 uniform with the specialised "Galea" helmet, which has a cooling and heating system and build in nightvision. Grenadiers: Leaked information states, that they are a form for special forces soldiers and they are using more advanced weapons and gear. Recent news also states that they have been genetically modified. Royal Volhynian Air Force The Royal Volhynian Legion doesn't have a very, strong air force. But they have a few helicopters and aircrafts. The Volhynian Legion has a main focus on quaility and therefor, Legion pilots are also highly skilled when it comes to aerial warfare and maintaining a jet and so on. The Volhynian Air Force consists of: * Mi-24 attack helicopters * MiG-31 Fighter Jets * MiG-23 Fighter Jets * 25 grach jets * Mi-8 helicopters * Ka-52 Alligator attack helicopters Royal Volhynian Border Guard Division The Volhynian Border Guards are conscripts and police officers who volunteered to patrol the borders around Volhynia. Their objective is to locate and detain illegal immigrants that has crossed the border, deserters who has returned to Volhynia and smuggler activity Not including the smokkelaars Alliansie . The border guards are recognised by wearing their white helmet or a black cap, guards are normally equipped with a grey police uniform with the Border Guard Division patch on the sides. The guards get to choose weapons and most consider the AK-12 and AKM. Few guards also choose a bolt action sniper rifle or a shotgun. Royal Volhynian Navy ''' Volhynia has with the help of Grand Duchy of Baltia built a stable fleet, with modern custom ships. The navy also consists of a brand new Marine Corps, which consists of foreign people who wishes to become a citizen of Volhynia. WIP WIP '''Volhynian Home Guard Fat old men in uniforms that makes sure marathon runners don't become roadkill. They also get to carry a gun when they need to be shot at by the soldiers in field exercises. WIP Volhynian Security Service (V.S.S.) The V.S.S. is the secret police of Volhynia. They are currently tracking down and removing the socialist movement, that has begun rising in Volhynia. V.S.S. also has a special operations team that consists of special trained agents, that is responsible for raids, ect. Their gear consists of the carbine version of the AK-12 and they use different kinds of Sub-machine guns and shotguns. They wear a black uniform with the V.S.S. patch on. Volhynian Police Force The Volhynian police force is known for corruption rumours, but the V.S.S is currently investigating these corruption rumours. Other than that, they are a well equipped police force, with modern gear and uniforms. Their uniforms are normally dark blue with yellow stripes on the side, they also have two kinds of hats to wear on duty. The officers cap is a normal generic looking cap with a badge on it. The officers standard handgun(s) is the Tokarev TT-33 and the Glock-18. It's mostly the higher ranked officers that use the glocks. The police force doesn't have a "SWAT", because of the Security Service special operations team, so they use the AK-12 carbine version together with a military grade kevlar vest in a serious situation. (WIP) Relations with other factions * The Smokkelaars Alliansie: The Legion respects the Smokkelaars Alliansie and currently has a trade contract with these cheeki smugglers. * Grand Duchy of Baltia: The Eastern Legion and Grand Duchy of Baltia is allied, as they both are members of The Eurasian Coalition. * Kraaivuur International: The Legion has an alliance with this private military company, Kraaviuur International has also been training Legionaries deployed in Syria, as a gratitude, the Legion has promised to help their allies whenever they need it. * SABRE International Security & Investment Group: The relations between these two factions are cold, as SABRE has been helping the Grand Duchy Of Baltia and was in a small war with the Legion's allies known as Kraavivuur International. * Anointed Warriors of Allah: The Eastern Legion is currently at war with the AWA. * The United Roman Republic The Eastern Legion and the United Roman Republic is allied, as they both are members of The Eurasian Coalition. Locations Bunker 01: Not much is known of Bunker 01, the only information shows that it's an old soviet bunker made into a underground lab for secret projects. The facility also houses the General when he isn't in Lviv. Lviv Military HQ: Military base near Lviv, it's the HQ of the Legions military and the base also has all the important information about the Legion military. The Royal Mansion: The Royal families vacation home, they usally live here in the summer time. It is also a safehouse for the Royals. The Royal Palace: The palace where the decisions for Volhynia are made. It's a heavily guarded palace, that is over two hundred years old. Vladimir the First built this palace in the middle of Lviv, when he claimed western Ukraine back in the 1700s. A battalion of Guards are in charge of the security, and in case of an attack. Then the 102nd Shock Legionaries are the first ones to respond in no time, as they have their barracks outside Lviv. The Eastern Legion in Syria The Eastern Legion has recently set up a FOB in the outskirts of Ar Raqqah, their main goal is to maintain security around the area and eliminate any AWA activity there. The Legion is also assisted by their new allies Kraaivuur International, who is currently training the deployed Legion troops in Syria. Tsardom of Volhynia Facts The Volhynian language is a mix of Ukrainian and Belarusian, and the Volhynian accent is a mix of Ukrainian and German. The first Volhynian Tsardom, Ruthenia-Volhynia was founded by Vladimir Romanov I, who was exiled from the Romanov family in Russia. Tsardom of Volhynia helped the Nazi Reich in World War 2, because of their hate towards communism and Russians. They were later forced to be part of the Warsaw pact. The Ruthenia-Volhynian Tsardom helped Denmark with volunteers in the first and second Schleswig wars. After the fall of the Soviet Union. Ruthenia-Volhynia changed to a Republic known as Ruthenian Republic. The Republic then changed to a fascist dictatorship, because of the military coup in 2014. Many of the Volhynian Tsars were generals, and they earned it too, instead of just giving themselves the rank. Many of them were also great marksmen and swordsmen. The most famous Volhynian Tsar and general was Igor The Reckless, who were famous for leading his men directly into combat. He was sadly killed in the Battle of Dennewitz. Where he was hit by a cannon which completely removed his head. And the remains was never found. Luckily he had a son that could was of age to become the next Tsar. 'Gallery' ' XDM5CJA.jpg|Filthy version of Volhynian flag othernonamer.jpg|Tsesarevich Myroslav Romanov with his former crew in Bosnia. This was taken shortly before the tank got attacked by local forces, and only Romanov got out with alive but with a nasty burn mark. Infantry man.jpg|Standard Volhynian legionary with his KR-16 and Gladius. copzrkool.jpg|A standard Volhynian police officer wearing a tactical vest. tsar and vitaly.jpg|Picture of the three most important people in the Tsardom of Volhynia. Prince Vitaly Romanov at the left. Tsar Boris Romanov in the middle, and General Ivan Barkov on the right. ' Category:V5 Category:V5 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:Factions Category:Eastern Legion Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:V6 Factions Category:Tsardom of Volhynia